Csak egy tánc volt
by Assa-h
Summary: Az összetevők: Egy esküvő. Egy kétségbeesett Weasley-fiú. Na meg egy magányos, munkamániás Hermione, akit megihlet az esemény varázsa.


**Megjegyzés 1.: **Fleur annak rendje s módja szerint feleségül ment Billhez, ám aztán – egyáltalán nem annak rendje s módja szerint – meghalt a roxforti csatában.

**Megjegyzés 2.:** A történet a Heliopath III. kihívására készült, a jogok Rowlingot illetik.

* * *

– _Táncolj velem… – Alig állta meg, hogy felszisszenjen, mikor a férfi megragadta a karját._

Valódi, nyárközépi reggel volt. A nap épp akkor emelkedett a környező dombok vonala fölé, rózsa- és aranyszínre gyújtva az eget. A föld meg a fű még nedvesek voltak a harmattól, a levegőben pedig egyszerre érződött az éjszaka üde hűvöse, és a beköszöntő délelőtt forrósága.

– Hermione? Hermione Granger? – kiáltotta valaki hitetlenkedve az Odú ablakából, aztán már nyílt is az ajtó, és magas, vékony alak sietett feléje. – Mióta is? Ezer éve…

– Meg még egy kicsi – viszonozta az örömteli mosolyt Hermione. – Jól nézel ki, Bill.

– Ugyan! – legyintett a férfi keserűen. – Tudom én, hogy… A tükör nem hazudik. Te viszont igen, és ráadásul rosszul.

Csendben ácsorogtak egy darabig, végül Bill mélyet sóhajtott, és vidámságot erőltetve a hangjába megszólalt: – De sosem érdekelt különösebben, milyen a külsőm, és

F… őt sem. Csak anyámat, hisz ismered. Azért is keltem ilyen korán, hogy esélye se legyen álmomban lenyírni a hajam…

Hermione futólag elmosolyodott a tréfálkozáson. – És… hogy vagy? – Olyan sután hangzott, átkozta magát, hogy megkérdezte.

Bill megrántotta a vállát. – Sehogy… igazából. Élek, ahogy előtte. Elvégzem, ami a dolgom, és elégedetten vagyok, ha dicsérnek. Azt csinálom, amit mások, amit én is régen, és azt érzem, amit ők. Csak… valami hiányzik, valami, amitől az egész… kevesebb.

– Sajnálom, nem akartam felhozni – szabadkozott Hermione; nyomorultul érezte magát.

– Nem akartam itt lenni – vallotta be Bill közönyösen. – De mindkettőnk megtette, ami a kötelessége. Egyébként… tőled nem is olyan szörnyű hallani, mint a több tucat idegentől lesz. – Lenézett a lány szandálos-harisnyás lábára, és haragosan ciccentett. – Gyere be gyorsan, mielőtt tiszta víz leszel. – Hermione engedelmesen indult a ház felé, Bill pedig, megkönnyebbülten, hogy végre van mit csinálnia, tőle szokatlan módon fecsegni kezdett: – Ron boldog lesz. Nem számított rá, hogy mégis el tudsz jönni…

_Épp csak Bill felé pördült, hogy ráripakodjon, mégis mi ütött belé, de a férfi átkarolta a derekát, ő pedig önkéntelen is hátralépett, követve a többi pár mozgását, és miközben elragadta őket a színpompás forgatag, el is felejtette, hogy tiltakozni akart…_

– Bele kéne húznod, Hermione – figyelmeztette Ron mélységes komolysággal. Az öltözködésre szánt időből csippentett le néhány percet, hogy még a szertartás előtt beszélgethessenek. Mint mondta, úgyis a menyasszony – és annak ruhája – a lényeg, nem pedig ő. Ginny szobájában ültek, Hermione, aki a haját cibálta egy sűrűfogú kefével, a tükör előtt, Ron pedig az ágyon, kényelmesen elnyújtózva. – Lassan elfogynak a Weasleyk. Így is csak George, Percy és Charlie maradt, és már Percy sem sokáig. Tudod, kiszámolta: legkésőbb szeptemberben előléptetik. Akkor elég magas lesz a fizetése, hogy nyélbe üssön egy házasságot, amit mindenképpen meg akar tenni, mielőtt betöltené a huszonhetet.

_Szabadulni próbált, de Bill magához ölelte, és a fülébe súgta: – Tegyél meg nekem egy szívességet! Ne tágítsd mellőlem ma éjszaka! Egyetlen pillanatra se, és főleg ne engedj Gabrielle közelébe._

Valami furcsa kábulat uralkodott rajta végig a szertartás alatt. Nézte Ront és Gabrielle-t, és arra gondolt, milyen valószínűtlen is az egész. A nap erősen tűzött, szinte elvakította – most nem feszítettek sátrat a meghívottak meg a pódium fölé –, és elviselhetetlen ragyogást vont a menyasszony köré. Hermione hirtelenjében nem is tudta, hogy került Gabrielle Angliába, hogy lehet, hogy ott áll Ron oldalán az eskető előtt… pedig hát megírták neki, pontról-pontra, Ron és az aggodalmaskodó Ginny is.

Mindig úgy hitte, Ron lesz hármuk közül utolsónak hajlandó megkomolyodni és megállapodni, erre tessék: a barátja éppen nősül, míg ő, Hermione Granger magányosan érkezett ezt megünnepelni, és jelenleg semmi kilátása arra, hogy a közeljövőben társat találjon. Máskor nem is zavarta, de most, mikor hunyorogva próbálta kivenni Gabrielle napfény és véla-bűbáj ölelte alakját, megsajdult a szíve.

Olyan jó lett volna szeretni valakit.

_Egy darabig csak ő és Bill létezett, aztán a zene váratlanul elhalt, a férfi pedig megköszönve a táncot magára hagyta ott, ahol megtorpantak, a parkett közepén. Hermione addig észre se vette, hogy jó ideje csak Billre figyel, egyedül őt nézi… csak most, hogy elment, és a világ hirtelen kellemetlenül tágasnak és zsúfoltnak tetszett._

Úgy lett, ahogy megjósolta. Ron magánkívül volt a boldogágtól, hogy Hermione minden hárítás és kifogás ellenére végül mégis beállított, még ha az utolsó pillanatban érkezett is.

Billt émelyítette ez az öröm, ahogy az öccse valamennyi mozdulata és szava az elmúlt egy-két napban, amit egymás közelében töltöttek az Odúban. Olyan gyötrően békés és tökéletes volt minden; bezzeg amikor ő és Fleur készültek menyegzőre… Nem akarta végignézni, ahogy Ron elkezdi a mását annak az életnek, ami számára elveszett a Roxfort falai alatt. Nem akart féltékeny lenni, nem akarta gyűlölni sem a testvérét, sem Gabrielle-t. De nem tudta, ki tarthatná vissza ettől, és nem volt biztos abban sem, hogy ha szükséges ő fékezni bírná önmagát.

Legszívesebben elszökött volna, de épp csak tűnődni kezdett a lehetőségen, mikor észrevette az udvaron ácsorgó Hermionét, a megoldást – abban a mámoros pillanatban legalábbis úgy érezte – valamennyi problémájára. Mert hála a barátságnak, amit Ron ápolt a lánnyal idestova tizenhárom éve, Hermione szinte családtagnak számított, és így ugyan ki találna bármi gyanúsat abban, ha egész estére maga mellett tartja – a családján kívül persze, akik viszont úgyse mernek szót emelni, bármennyire nem tetszik is nekik, amit tesz.

_Hermione kétségbeesetten kutatott utána a tömegben, lábujjhegyre is állt hogy jobban lásson… De ő óvatos volt, sietve búcsúzott el a szüleitől, oda se figyelve csókolta arcon Gabrielle-t – és nem, azért sem gondolt Fleurre –, egy futó pillanatra megszorította Ron jobbját… Az öccse mondott volna valamit, ő azonban kihúzta a kezét a kezéből, és alig távolodott néhány lépésnyire tőlük, már hoppanált._

A cipő feltörte a lábát – nem tervezte, hogy egész éjjel táncolni fog –, egyetlen lépést se bírt volna tenni benne. Kicsatolta és jóleső sóhajjal rúgta le a lábáról, azt se bánta volna, ha elkeveredik – még mindig sokan járkáltak az asztalok között, beszélgettek, vagy az indulást tervezték…

Talán egy óra is eltelt, és ő még mindig a lábait felhúzva ücsörgött a fonott, kerti fotelben. Fel se fogta, hogy didereg a hűvös éjszakában, amíg valaki kopott plédet nem terített a vállára. Felnézett, és Ront látta; a férfi széket is hozott, hogy egy kicsit odaülhessen mellé.

– Mindenki elment?

– Majdnem… – sóhajtott Ron. – Leszakad a karom, annyit rázogatták – tette hozzá bágyadt mosollyal.

Hermione nem válaszolt, komor arccal meredt a távolba.

– Aj, Hermione – szusszantott Ron rosszallóan. – Bill nem volt a választási lehetőségek között.

– Tudom, ő is úgy gondolta – felelte a lány szórakozottan.

– Talán tévedtem – tűnődött el a férfi –, és hagynod kéne a Weasleyket.

– Igen – mondta Hermione színtelen hangon –, hozzátok a vélák valók, úgy látszik.

Ron elvigyorodott. – Vagy a Kiválasztottak.

– Vagy azok – hagyta rá Hermione, és a kezeit a magasba emelve, nagyot nyújtózkodott. – Mikorra is jósoltad Percy esküvőjét? Talán majd… azon is megkapom a táncomat…

Ron megfogta a kezét – az ujján, ahogy rávetült az olvadó gyertyák fáradt fénye, aranylón csillant meg a dísztelen karikagyűrű –, és kutatóan nézte a lányt: keserűn, gúnnyal csillogó szemeit, mélabús mosolyát. – Remélem, nem – mondta végül, aztán váratlan ötlettel magához húzta és megcsókolta Hermione kezét; egy pillanatig még tartotta, majd felpattant a székből, és elment megkeresni Gabrielle-t.

Hermione figyelte, amint távolodik, és ahogy lassan kihunyt körülötte a ragyogás – a tánctér elcsendesedett, és messze a dombok felett, amerre Lovegoodék háza állt, szakadozni kezdett a bűvös sötétség –, azon gondolkodott, mennyi munka várja odahaza és az irodában. Nem is lehetne ideje mellette másra.

Egy tánc… annyi pont elég volt.

Hermione sóhajtott, és fázósan vonta szorosabbra maga körül a pléd ölelését.


End file.
